A Gambit on Life
by Love-AMV-Hell4-Love-It-Hard
Summary: Gambit has a life filled with excitement adventure, and living to the fullest. Now he wants to take Rogue along for the ride, as he takes his own gambits in life. Starts with a Cajun Spice like thing. Parallel to "Red and Silver Sentinel". R


AN: Ok here it is, as promised Gambit's very own fic

If you want this story to make sense read 'The Red and Silver Sentinel" It has a parallel story to this, and it has the beginnings of this fic in it. If you are to lazy to do so then basically the other one covers Rogue and Gambit meeting briefly on a mission, in which he did a little "risky" teasing. Then we saw Gambit being introduced to life as a High School student, and his first interactions with Rogue. Haven't gotten all ROMY yet, and I don't intend to do it in the traditional fashion of this site. I intend for their relationship be more like it is in the comics. Less… emphases on these OOC moments which for some reason a lot of people find "adorable". Don't worry thought your glass of ROMY desires shall be filled in full. Just my own unique way.

AN: Ok here it is, as promised Gambit's very own fic. It will start out with a little Cajun Spice stuff. I've officially said fuck the continuity. So many things won't be comparable to the timeline in the show. Basically this is going to be an epic story, so read and review regularly. Here it is A Gambit on Life. Oh and if I butcher the French language, that would be because I don't speak French. In the words of one of my many Bro's "Fuck French." I think that surmises how I feel about learning languages… Except Japanese. Any ways just looked the words up on the Word Language option.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond woman. That's what it was. A blond woman. As the vision cleared he began to make out detail clearly. _Belle…_ No way. What the hell was she doing here. HE raced over to her.

"Belle? Der be no way… What ya doing here?" She didn't respond she just turned and began walking away.

"No, Belle! Wait! Mon épouse (My Wife… I think)!"

"Boy, wake up!" a growl…

Gambit shot straight up in his bed. He looked around. He was in his room in the Acolyte Hideout. The only other person in the room was Sabertooth. What the hell was he doing here.

"Boy, next time you feel like having a bad dream do it more quietly! Now get up. It's time for school."

"Oui…" Gambit was a little disorientated after that dream. It was so vivid. He hadn't thought of Belle for a while. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He then spent 45 minutes in the shower. Now when men spend that much time in the shower isn't because they are obsessed with their cleanliness, and how their hair looks. In fact most men only do that when they are really tired, or are about to commit suicide. Gambit was really, really tired. The last two weeks had been exhausting, and now that mutants were known of by the public (AN: Read Red and Silver Sentinel for these events. Coming out some time this week hopefully) things were going to get much more interesting at school. Gambit himself hadn't been ousted as a mutant, but all the X-Men had been. Yeah today was going to be interesting.

Gambit drove himself as he always did these days. He was actually going to school to. Not that he interacted with anyone. In fact he was working on a plan to get himself expelled. Then he wouldn't have to go to this ritual humiliation anymore. Still not hanging around the Hideout did have it's uses.

The first few steps out of the parking lot were not an indication of a great day to come. In fact Gambit was almost disturbed by the sheer amount of hate towards mutants that could be seen when none were even around. Well none that were publicly known of. Still it was hard to believe that there were people trying to protect humans against the bad guys, when it was clear that humans didn't want mutants, or their help. Well humans were on their own as far as Gambit was concerned. In fact wasn't he working for a guy who was trying to eliminate human control of the world? Gambit himself had never really thought about the ideals behind his job. He had been hired to help Magneto beat the X-Men and fulfill any odd tasks that Magneto wanted him to (this included, but was not limited to, cooking, running errands, delivering mail, or taking over the world). Of course now that he saw this kind of behavior from these insignificant little Homo-Sapiens, he had trouble seeing anything worth saving. Bastards thought that just because they were there first they had the right to stop the evolutionary process at them. If that was what they thought then they had another thing coming. Ahh right there. More mutant harassment. Sure it was the X-Men and they were technically the enemy… but still mutants need to stick together… right? He hid behind the nearest tree and waited for them to finish. When the had he stepped out. Or rather he threw a charged leaf out from behind the tree and then stepped out, trying to look as dangerous and confident as it was possible to look. Of course he was both so this wasn't a problem.

The leaf exploded and the kids coward. It wasn't enough to hurt them, just enough to scare the bejesus out of them.

"Take my advice… Leave de mutants alone." It was dangerous sounding. Not a threat, but a warning. It was basically the kind of tone that Action movie villains dream of having, but few ever actually achieve. It was also calm enough that they wouldn't panic, they would just be afraid. He then slipped his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and let them see his devil eyes.

"Understand?" That spooked them, and then nodded and ran off. He couldn't help smiling. It was always good to keep them on their toes. And hey, maybe that dick principle would expel him for it. If people hadn't known he was a mutant before, after those two spread word, everyone would know. Almost a shame. There were some very pretty girls here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it happened he didn't get pulled into the principle's office for his little "incident" until late in the day. This meant he had almost the entire day to do what he normally did during school. And that was flirt mainly. Some ladies hadn't heard about him yet, and he wanted to enjoy his last few moments of High School womanizing. He saw some of the X-Men ladies during the day (2 of them. 1 in a class with a hard ass teacher, and another for a few minutes when it was lunch time) and he was actually foolish enough to flirt with them. Of course he had been taking time out to flirt with Rogue any chance he got, but that was because 1) she didn't have a boyfriend who could blast holes in brick walls with his eyes, or one who could literally bring the roof crashing onto his head. And 2) nothing could ever come out of it, so it was just harmless flirting. Still as time went on he had started… not feeling sorry for, but… regretting certain aspects of her life. She was so unhappy all the time. Especially after the business with Mystique (AN: You all already know what happens here (if you've seen the show) but it happens a little different here, again read 'Red and Silver Sentinel" for details. Will hopefully be up sometime this week). The fact was, was that Gambit had to admit that he kinda liked the girl. After everything that had happened to her she was still… an anti-social bitch, but!! she did have a certain… pizaz to her that a lot of people lose after things less then half as traumatic. Still he did enjoy at least interacting with her, and to be fair… she wasn't too hard to look at. Still he didn't think she would be a girl to get involved with in any romantic sense. This was due to the fact that she probably wouldn't go for a one night stand (which was impossible in any case) and he sure as hell didn't feel like having any relationships that didn't involve either evil schemes for world domination, or about 6 bottles of hard liquor. Still it was natural to be around her. Unfortunately High School is only good for socializing if you happen to have the same schedule as the intended socially. As such Gambit got about as much time to talk to Rogue in school as he spends studying (a big NONE!!). Sure he saw her every-other day, but that didn't matter when you have a teacher who is like a fucking wolf who eats talkers for breakfast. Christ, he had to get out of this place… and soon. He didn't quite realize how soon that would be.

It was the middle of his last period of the day (6th) that he got the note from the principle. It was 5 minutes later that he was sitting in… the waiting room. Why the hell did he call for him if he wasn't even going to be available? Oh well… It only took 15 minutes for him to get done with whatever it was he was doing. Only then did the office door open and he said

"Mr. LeBeau, please come in." Gambit did. Slowly, taking as much time as he could, trying to at least inconvenience Kelly 1/15th of the amount that Kelly had done to him. Once inside Gambit sat down in the chair opposite Kelly and waited.

"Mr. LeBeau… I realize that you have a major problem with authority-"

"Just yours." Gambit replied with a grin on his face. If this went well then goodbye Bayville High (sing song voice) forever!!

"You see, Mr. LeBeau? This is what I'm talking about. You seem unable to obey my rules, or as far as I know anyone's rules. We accepted you here because you employer, one Magnus Lensher, was interested in you getting a good education, and yet you have been such a… disappointing student, that I must question what he sees in you. You still refuse to dress properly, I have heard reports of inappropriate conduct on the campus, you have turned in a total of 0 assignments given to you. We must ask ourselves why you are even here, when it is obvious you will not get ANYWHERE, let me repeat that, ANYWHERE with your current performance. Also you clearly already have employment and shelter, so I will lose no sleep over your displacement from this institute. And this is not even bringing up the incident of this morning. All these different violations of the rules, which have been set down to produce a peaceful and enjoyable atmosphere which is condosive to learning, you have violated with seeming no regret for your actions. As such I believe that it would be best for all involved if you are removed from this place before you do something which disrupts this environment more then you already have. Do you understand?" The speech was long, and sounded almost rehearsed. It was defiantly the speech of an academic.

"Yes, sir. You t'rowin me out o' here."

"In simple language, yes. Anf you understand the reasons?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I can have you escorted off the premises after you gather your things."

"No t'anks, Gambit can find his own way out." _YES!! NOW I'M FREE!!_ Goodbye High School. Well at least for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it true that you're thinking of leaving?" Kurt asked her as she stood next to the alley looking downcast and a little frantic.

"Ah don't know yet." The bell rang. Oh well she could talk to him later. Still it hurt not being able to talk to her own brother about it… and being trapped in the place where it happened…

She was about to follow Kurt when an arm shot out of the alley and grabbed her, it pulled her in and suppressed all noises of protest .

"You are way to tense _chère_! And I have just the thing to help you… relax." It was a calm tone, not malicious, or threatening. It was a smooth Cajun drawl that was followed by a haze as her mind began to fog. Her vision soon followed. She was falling. Blackness.

To be continued…

AN: Ok first chapter down. Stay tuned for more. Plz R and R… I think that cover everything.


End file.
